U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,747, issued Dec. 11, 1962 to Wolterding et al. discloses absorbent nonadherent bandages for surgical or menstrual use. The bandages have topsheets of nonwoven web of bonded synthetic hydrophobic fibers. The absorbent web may be a combination of cotton and/or rayon fibers mixed with thermoplastic fibers. The topsheet is thermally bonded to the absorbent web.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,534, issued Sep. 13, 1977 to Thomaschefsky et al. relates to nursing pads having an inner absorbent layer including a proportion of synthetic thermoplastic polymer fibers and an outer layer of thermoplastic polymer fibers. The layers are combined by embossing with heat and low pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,644, issued Aug. 9, 1983 to Matthews et al. discloses a topsheet for sanitary napkins, having a hydrophilicity gradient. The topsheet consists of two layers. The top layer is thermoplastic, for example, spun bonded polypropylene. The so called transfer layer contains from 40 to 100 percent thermoplastic fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,965, issued Jul. 4, 1989 to Foxman, relates to an absorptive device for incontinent patients. The device includes a liquid permeable absorptive member having an outer facing layer of synthetic fabric and an inner backing layer of fabric having a blend of thermal plastic and cellulose fibers. The synthetic outer facing layer is ultrasonically welded to the thermal plastic fibers of the blended material inner backing layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,965, issued Jul. 4, 1989 to Foxman, discloses an absorptive member (for example a bed pad) having an outer facing layer of thermal plastic material and an inner facing layer which has a material blend of thermal plastic and cellulose fibers. This synthetic outer facing layer is ultrasonically welded to the thermal plastic fibers of the blended material inner backing layer. The pad is washable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,697, issued Dec. 12, 1989 to Perdelwitz, Jr. et al. relates to materials having at least one layer comprising a mixture of thermoplastic and other fibers which may be covered with thermoplastic material containing cover sheets. The materials are densified in discrete areas, and eventually cut within the densified region. The layer comprising a mixture of thermoplastic and other fibers may additionally contain a superabsorbent material. The facing layer may be thermobonded to the absorbent layer by pulling heated air through the web plus facing layer. The material is disclosed to be suitable for use in children's car seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,017, issued Jul. 3, 1990 to Foxman discloses an absorbent pad having an outer layer of 100 percent synthetic thermal plastic fabric and an absorptive layer which is a blend of plastic and cellulose fibers. The layers are ultrasonically welded.